


Don't look

by LoverofMidnight



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [23]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Dark Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Dark Merlin (Merlin), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FebuWhump2021, Half the names on the list had already been crossed off, M/M, One-Shot, Wordcount: 500-1.000, don't look, febuwhumpday23, r/darkfics monthly challenges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofMidnight/pseuds/LoverofMidnight
Summary: He could see the love and devotion in Merlin’s eyes but at the same time, the madness and he wished that he could take this burden from him, but the only way to do that would be able to time travel.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145546
Kudos: 31
Collections: febuwhump 2021, r/Darkfics Monthly Prompt Challenge





	Don't look

Merlin’s eyes flash gold and the candles in the room went out. A sigh left his lips. So many people were after Arthur and some days he wasn’t even sure if it truly is about the magic or just plain something else.

Well the fact that Uther Pendragon is a dick and him not caring who gets hurt, might just have something to do with it.

Merlin pinched the bridge of his nose feeling the headache starting to brew. He had promised Arthur that he would sort this out, and that is simply what he would do.

He stiffened slightly when he could hear footsteps coming closer. Another flash of gold and he pressed himself closer to the wall.

Merlin almost groaned out loud when the door opened and Arthur walked in. Immediately he moved in front of the prince.

“Don’t look.” Merlin’s voice was soft in the darkness and for a moment he could feel Arthur stiffen before he relaxed.

“Why are you here Merls?” Arthur’s voice was a mere whisper. When the guards had told him something was going down here, he didn’t expect to find Merlin here.

“My work Arthur. What you wanted me to do.” Merlin’s voice was soft as he moved closer to Arthur. He gently placed his hands around Arthur’s waist.

Arthur was silent for a moment.

“You need to be careful, the guards alerted me to unnatural sounds coming from here,” Arthur whispered as he leaned his head against Merlin’s shoulder.

Merlin was silent, they need to leave before someone else decided they need to investigate. He allowed Arthur another second, to pull himself together.

“Let’s go, we can talk further in your chambers Arthur.” Merlin almost smiled in the darkness. He never wanted to let Arthur see the darkness in him.

“Can I see, please?” Arthur’s voice was soft. He knows how his servant took care of the people he had asked of him, but never fresh from the act.

Merlin could feel his muscles locking up, a blinding fear rushed over his mind. “No!” His voice was harsh.

“No, please don’t ask that of me, Arthur.” Merlin could feel his heart racing against his chest and for a moment he thought he might have a heart attack.

Merlin never wants him to see the monster he had become, how he would go out of his way to kill the people, the fact that he enjoyed getting his hand dirty. How it had become easier with time.

With a gentle push from Merlin, they left the room, closing the door firmly behind them. The corridor was empty. They walked in a tens silence to Arthur’s chambers.

When they got there the prince easily pushed the door open, allowing Merlin to enter first. His dark blue eyes were alight with fire as he looked at the wizard in front of him.

Merlin pushed the door closed behind Arthur, crowding close, wanting to reach out but at the same time after the outburst, he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

“I’m sorry.” Merlin’s voice was low as he looked at Arthur. For a moment he could feel the mad rush to his head and the knowledge that for Arthur he would destroy the whole world.

Arthur gently pushed his fingers through Merlin’s hair. He put his forehead against Merlin’s. He could smell the faint iron smell of blood around Merlin, see the splotches of blood staining his clothes.

The warmth that swept trough his chest nearly made him fell over. He did all of this for him -Arthur. What greater loyalty is there to ask for?

“You have nothing to be sorry about.” Arthur’s voice was slightly rough, and he leaned down planting a chaste kiss against Merlin’s lips.

Merlin leaned up deepening the kiss slightly. When he pulled back he could see the faint trace of a blush on Arthur’s face.

“You would be glad to hear, that half of the names on the list had already been cleared. They won’t be a treat against your throne anymore.” Merlin could feel his magic rushing through him.

“I’m glad to hear it Merls, who is the last one on the list?” Arthur asked as he pulled Merlin to come to sit next to him.

“Uther,” Merlin muttered the word out, he knows how the prince felt about his father but the time had come that Uther left the throne for good, with no more influence over the people.

He could feel Arthur stiffing up before he relaxed again, hiding his face into Merlin’s shoulder. “Can I be there please?” Arthur’s voice was muffled against Merlin’s shoulder.

“Are you sure?” Merlin felt the same panic as before.

“Yes, I need to be there Merls.” Arthur pulled slightly back. “You know, I will never think of you as a monster? I know that you do what you feel is the right way to protect me.” Arthur looked into the heaven blue eyes of Merlin.

He could see the love and devotion in Merlin’s eyes but at the same time, the madness and he wished that he could take this burden from him, but the only way to do that would be able to time travel.

And unfortunately, he wasn’t able to do it.

And that leaves only one option, to feed the madness the anger at the world and hope that he would be able to keep his lover safe.

He could feel Merlin relaxing against him. The smile he gave Arthur, just showed teeth and Arthur couldn’t help but feel a shiver running down his back when he saw it.

They would be fine, with Merlin at his side, no one would be a treat to Camelot again. They will rule together.

Two opposite’s but together there would be a balance.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this one-shot. Please tell me what you think of the story and constructive criticism is always welcome.  
> I can also be found on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight.


End file.
